


The Arcana Is the Means By Which all is Revealed...

by SC630



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: based off tarot cards, what if the nyx avatar boss fight was infinitely long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC630/pseuds/SC630
Summary: A collection of Nyx style quotes and short stories for arcana's already done, some undiscovered, and the others that lie beyond death.(A.k.a what if the Nyx Avatar boss fight had 20+ phases)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 0 - V

** [Fool Arcana 0] **

The journey of life can be completed with two things;

a Cheshire grin

and an unfaltering will

to make all things possible.

**[Magician Arcana I]**

The final piece of the illusion breaks.

With the world unchanged

neither for better or worse

the curtain falls as the truth of the act

is revealed to be nothing more

than vanity.

**[Councillor Arcana I]**

Stifle the enemy you harbor within 

and carry on

free

to explore your path.

**[Priestess Arcana II]**

Complete knowledge

of the secrets of the heart

can often disrupt

the balance of power.

**[Empress Arcana [III]**

The true beauty of the world shines

with the recognition

and celebration

of the imperfections

that lie within

the woman of the garden.

**[Emperor Arcana IV]**

Steadfast is he

the rule of the realm.

Commanding, orderly

and ruthless is his heart

And yet,

gentle is his hand

wielding only peace.

**[Hierophant Arcana V]**

Even the wisest

require guidance

to understand themselves

the world

and its intricacies.

~ ~ 

Trying to absorb

all of the world's

enigmatic qualities

in order to

almost desperately

nod your head in understanding

brings nothing

but feigned contentment.

It is madness, on the greatest scale.

~ ~ ~


	2. VII, VIII, X

**[Chariot Arcana VII]**

With the acceptance of the internal strife present within

and a willingness to own them

wield them

anything

even infinity

becomes achievable.

**[Justice Arcana VIII]**

As one approaches the absolute end

the scales begin to move

and become unbalanced.

How they will land is unknown

and who you are

is no longer relevant.

Young fool...

you have entrusted your future to the cards

but now it lies in the fair hands of justice.

Eternity awaits...

but may not be guaranteed.

**[Fortune Arcana X]**

What I am

I will continue to be.

I am strongest at the end of time

where you will meet me.

~ ~

Not once was it believed

that the one cruel thing beyond time

was fate.

O beautiful...unmerciful

fate.

~ ~ ~


	3. VI & IX

**[Lovers Arcana VI]**

The power of the soul

is truly one to be admired.

On its own,

it is competent

independent

and wise.

But once united with another

its potential

truly becomes limitless.

**[Hermit Arcana IX]**

One of man's greatest abilities

is the power to look inside oneself

and uncover the forbidden truth

hidden deep within.

It is only then

where man finds the strength

and the knowledge

to conquer all obstacles

pass the hands of Justice

push forever forward.

Closer to eternity.

~ ~ ~


	4. XI & XII

**[Lust Arcana XI]**

Emerge from the shadows

leaving all behind

to bask in the glory of the light.

**[Hunger Arcana XI]**

The first taste of power

is often the first step

of unravelment.

**[Hanged Man Arcana XII]**

The greatest achievements in life

seldom come

without greater sacrifice.

~ ~

Needless sacrifice of the self

will only lead to the withered soul

becoming one

with the burdens of the world.

~ ~ ~


	5. XIII

**[Death Arcana XIII]**

Fear not the darkness

the end will bring.

Instead, anticipate the light

its warmth

and embrace the change

that lies within.

~ ~

Beyond the beaten path

as the tired old saying goes,

lies new and brighter beginnings

a stronger hope

a bolder understanding

change

enlightenment

and time.

Fighting it only begets misery

but embracing it

can bring such a powerful awakening to the soul

it merits a spiritual second wind.

With a touch

a taste

of immortality

one quickly finds that there is much more to explore

than life itself.

It is now the journey truly begins.

So now...

take my hand Young Fool

and follow me.

Just be wary that Judgement lies even further ahead.

And that power...

is far beyond my own.

At long last, eternity no longer awaits.

Eternity...

becomes you.

~ ~ ~


	6. XIV-XVI

** [Temperance Arcana XIV] **

True harmony

lies between the light

and the darkness.

~ ~

Between the land and the river

knowledge and experience

lies she

the harbinger of harmony.

** [Devil Arcana XV] **

Submit to the desires of your heart

and revel in its pleasures.

~ ~

With how often we are seduced

by life's most sinful temptations

one wonders if it is truly the source

of our greatest pleasures.

** [Tower Arcana XVI] **

Uncertainty in the fall

brings uncertainty in the rise.

~ ~

Whatever may lie at the end of the fall

whether it be the bleakest success

or guaranteed failure

means absolutely nothing

to the freely falling one.

~ ~

It matters not what lies at the end of the fall.

The journey

and nothing else

is all the falling one needs.

~ ~ ~


	7. XVII-XIX

** [Star Arcana XVII] **

Gaze at infinity

and feel it gazing back

~ ~

Stay your worries

and wipe your sorrows

as the promise for a brighter tomorrow

shines above you.

** [Moon Arcana XVIII] **

Yes, the arcana is the means by which all is revealed.

However, everything is not what it seems.

Recognize the illusion that stands before you

and discover the dormant truth

hidden underneath.

** [Sun Arcana XIX] **

From deep within the turmoil

rises the great phoenix

serenity.

~ ~

The light brings eternal wealth

to the one who waits

for the world to be bathed in gold.


	8. XVIII - Short Story

**[Moon Arcana XVIII]**

Embraced by moonlight's kiss

The Fool is able to continue

far beyond the beaten path.

"Onwards!" he says

with firm, renewed determination.

There was a time

The Fool did not think

that there was any kind of guidance

in the darkness.

But once he believed

the illusion breaks

and he ventures ever onwards

into infinity.

~ ~ ~


	9. XX

** [Aeon Arcana XX] **

The individual reaches enlightenment

with the realization of their identity.

** [Judgement Arcana XX] **

The afterlife is a promise.

Damnation is a guarantee.

~ ~

_"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate._

_Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope."_

But the arcana is the means by which all is revealed.

Your choices and actions work in tandem

to decide your ultimate fate.

Reflect upon

understand

and accept

what lies just beyond the end.

It matters not who you are.

Judgement befalls you.

~ ~ ~


	10. XXI

**[World Arcana XXI]**

At once, Atlas walks away.

Defying his only opinion,

he chooses to leave the world

in the hands of humanity.

**[Universe Arcana XXI]**

Eternally expanding,

forever fading,

and continuously

ceaselessly, collapsing.

Smile at this,

the enigma of our universe.

~ ~

The infinite mortality of our universe

is a sight to behold.

**[Faith Arcana XXI]**

Faith is humanity's greatest ally;

a source of guidance

fulfillment

and nourishment.

And for all these same reasons,

humanity's greatest antagonist.

~ ~ ~


	11. XXI - World Part II [Short Story]

**[World Arcana XXI]**

After his departure,

Atlas ponders upon the object he once dutifully,

yet begrudgingly, carried on his shoulders.

"Mortality becomes them."

He dearly wishes that enlightenment

and fulfillment are still in the cards for humanity.

He wonders if instead

the strayed as far away as he did.

He hopes, at the very least, that harmony

the most precious and crucial part of life

did not abandon them.

"They may pay for my ultimate act of defiance."

He watches as his brothers and sisters

initiate the first part of the cycle.

The world shivers in anticipation of what is to come.

The unknown.

"The beginning of the end..."


	12. XXI - World/Universe

**[World & Universe Arcana XXI]**

"Despite everything,

in the end we all come together.

In our genesis;

the cycle began, bursting with chaos

and it eventually brings us here

to a harmonious conclusion.

The world is waiting for the light

to swallow us whole

and the universe watches

as it all quickly fades to black.

But the darkness brightens just as swiftly.

The cycle begins anew, right back to chaos."

And despite everything, we are still us.


	13. X/XIII/XXI

**[Fortune X/Death XII/World XXI/Universe XXI Arcana]**

As our time runs short,

wonder not what lies beyond the darkness.

As our light begins to fade,

savor the glory of life

and celebrate the miracle

the next one will bring.

As the peace grows louder

remember _that the arcana is the means by which all is revealed._

Our collective fate is both fixed and interchangeable;

ruled by time, judgement, and justice.

Steady your hand as you spin the wheel of fortune

and embrace the metamorphosis that lies just beyond.

The world is watching

and the universe

is waiting. 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these were written at 6 or 7am so Arcana crossovers will just kinda happen. Stay tuned lol.


	14. IX/XI/XIII

**[Hermit IX/Strength XI/Death XIII]**

The darkness, in all its perceived nothingness

is incredibly profound and wise.

The shadows, in all its aloofness

speaks louder than anyone could bear to hear

and its eagerness for unity

is unmatched, even by harmony.

The isolation carries the warmest touch

And it brings the greatest of comfort to the soul.

The clarity that lies within shines brighter

than the stars and moon above.

This venture through the twilight of your journey

is a necessary one, young Fool.

May your time though it grant the knowledge you seek

and bring enlightenment to your broken spirit.

As for the lion that awaits you ahead

consult with its mistress

and may you find the inner strength contained within

to pass its test

and combat all obstacles that lie ahead.

Including me.

~ ~ ~


End file.
